


when the walls come down by cityboys

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Series: our world in stupor lies series [podfic] [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Episode 11, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Relationship Study, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of when the walls come down by cityboysSummary: Being with Yuuri, sometimes, is like a game of tug-of-war. (Or — a conversation long overdue, post-episode eleven)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [when the walls come down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852473) by [cityboys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityboys/pseuds/cityboys). 



**Title** : when the walls come down  
 **Author** : cityboys  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
 **Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
 **Rating** : General Audiences  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Summary** : Being with Yuuri, sometimes, is like a game of tug-of-war. (Or — a conversation long overdue, post-episode eleven)  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8852473)  
**Length** 0:15:29  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/when%20the%20walls%20come%20down%20by%20cityboys.mp3)


End file.
